Shadow Inu Miko
by Kakkyu
Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was just a normal human girl. But now that she's learning the truth about herself and Inuyasha will she stay with him or will she find love with the unexpected Taiyoukai? And what's this? Kagome's not a reincarnation? KAGSESS


'In the Eastern Lands, a grand celebration rang. The Lord and Lady had been blessed with a son, Hiro. The Lords and Lady's from the North, South and West had come to celebrate with the happy couple. Plans were made for future alliances and family merges.

'Years later found a young Hiro standing by his mother's bed, watching her die. Hiro then sat beside his mother, holding her hand and letting her know he was there. The young prince wished he knew where his father was in this time of need. What was so important that his father couldn't be with his dying mate? From that moment on Hiro vowed that no matter what he would stay by his mate's side.

'A few moths later Hiro's father, the Lord of the Eastern Lands, came back home with another demoness. The demoness, a Shadow Inu, bore the mark of his father, but also the scent of the unborn child hse carried. His father had mated and marked someone other than his mother and Hiro hated him for it.

'As time went on Hiro and his 'brother' Arek grew up to hate each other. They never liked the outcome of their parent's getting together. Hiro despised his 'brother' for he turned out to be a Shadow Inu, like his mother. The Shadow Inu's were supposed to be the enemies to the Midnight Inu's, like Hiro and his father.

'About a century or two later the Eastern Lord died in battle, and Hiro became the new Lord. To honor his father's dying wish Hiro made Arek the Minor Lord of the Eastern Lands. Arek agreed for his parent's sake, but also because he would have power over the Lands.

'One day a wolf youkai attacked one of the villages in the Eastern Lands where Hiro was patrolling. When the young Lord heard screams he raced off. When he got there the wolf youkai was about to kill the Miko, but it stopped when it smelled Hiro. The next thing anyone knew the two youkai's were battling it out. All the villagers hoped that their Lord would win, and he did, but at a small price.

'Hiro was badly wounded, and a few of the villagers feared for his life. Yet no one went o see if he was ok, no one but the Miko, for that was her job and she loved it. She tended to him once he had been placed inside her hut. She hoped that she could save him like he saved her.

'Three days later Hiro's wounds were healed, but the young Miko, Akika, wouldn't say he was good to go, and they both knew why. They had fallen in love during those three days and they entire village knew and accepted it. They wanted their Lord and their Miko to be happy. So, a wedding was held for htem, so the village could giver their Miko away. They were happy to know that Akika would still be their Miko.

'A few weeks after Hiro brought Akika home, Arek was visited by a wandering priest. He, of course, invited the priest to stay and rest, which the priest was thankful for. But unknown to Arek, the priest was a dark one. The more time the priest spent there the darker Arek and his group of Shadow Inu's got, until Hiro banished them all from the Eastern Lands.

'About three years to the date, Akika was on her way to the village when she was attacked by a Shadow Inu. She was so scared that Hiro wouldn't take her back when he found out that she was raped. So, she stayed in the village for about a month before telling her mate what happened and that she was indeed pregnant. Hiro promised that he would never leave her side, and if the child turned out to be a Shadow Inu, he would still raise the child as his own.

'When the time came for Akika to give birth everyone held their breath. A festival was thrown in the baby's honor, for the Eastern Lands had a princess. All the other Lords and Lady's, as well as their children, came to celebrate the birth of the princess.

'When Hiro and Akika walked into the throne room, everyone gasped. The new princess was a Shadow Inu, just like Akika feared. Inu no Taisho, the Western Lord was the one to congratulate them first, the rest following. Hiro and Inu no Taisho talked and agreed on their families merging together, since North and South were already merged. The young western Lord didn't say anything about the merge; just that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

'And it did. The Shadow Inu's attacked that same night after everyone left. Akika was told to take their daughter and run to safely while Hiro fought. At first she didn't but then she heard her daughter screaming and ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could before she collapsed from exhaustion.

'When she came to, Hiro was beside her and told her that their daughter was safe incase they were attacked again.'

Kagome put her book down and sighed. She was finally finished with her homework and could pack her things to go back to the past and to her friends. It has been almost a week since she came back home and she missed Sango, Miroku, her adopted kit Shippou, and of course, Kirara. Now Inuyasha was a different story.

"Kagome, dinner!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming."

Kagome put her bag on her bed before running downstairs and into the kitchen to have one last dinner with her family for a while.

"So, you're going back in the morning, sis?" Souta asked.

"Hai. I've been gone for about a week. It's time I go back. I'll miss you all dearly though."

Later that night Kagome sat in the living room with her mother. Amamia was worried about her only daughter going back to the past without knowing the truth.

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. It's very important that you hear this. You are not my daughter Kagome. I don't' know who you're parent's are. All I know is that I found you in the well eighteen years ago on your birthday. I could never figure out how you ended up down in the well, but there you were and I just felt like I was your mother, so I took you in."

"I don't understand, mom. How could you not know who my parent's are? If I'm not yours, there must be some kind of clue."

"There was a letter that was attached to your blanket when I found you. It had 'my little girl' on it, so I never opened it."

Amamia stood to retrieve the letter. When she found it she went back to the couch and handed it to Kagome, who tore it open, hoping it was from her parent's.

My darling little girl,

If you are reading this then you must be eighteen, or close to it. I'm sorry that you had to be raised away from your mother and me, but we had no choice. We were attacked not to long after you were born, so I did the only thing I could at the time, made sure you were safe.

I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for us, and all will be revealed after your eighteenth birthday., I promise. I hope to see you soon. Once again everything will be answered after you turn eighteen.

With all my love,

Dad

Kagome was crying at this point. She couldn't believe that she was not who she thought she was, but someone else. The way her 'dad' wrote this seemed to be real, and she could feel it in her heart. She told her mom good-night and went to her room. She had to get up early and be back in the Feudal Era before Inuyasha came to get her.


End file.
